Wingit: Math Test!
by Shin-Hana
Summary: Naruto sucks in math so he was looking for a tutor. Sasuke, being very good at math, decdes to help. For a price. A small event makes Naruto relize that's he's gay. Oneshot...sorta. Yaoi warning. You've been warned...


Shin-Hana: This might be an oneshot. 'Cause I'm too lazy at the moment. .:sighs:.

Disclaimer: Do we always have to write one of these. We all know that I don't own Naruto. T.T

'I can bear this. At least it wasn't money I had to pay him.' Naruto thought aimlessly.

"Come on NA-RU-TO! I'm done. You can get off the couch! Let's go to the park." yelled a voice from the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming Sasuke. Hey! You said you were done! You're still in the bathroom!" Naruto shouted.

"Taada," Sasuke jumped.

"But, it's the same outfit. How's that 'changing'?" puzzled Naruto.

"Look carefully! The fan is on the collar of the shirt. Not on the back like the other ones!" pouted Sasuke.

"But it still looks the same!"

"Whatever dobe! Come on let's go before it gets..._dark_."

'Now, I'm scare. Why'd I have to suck so badly in Math and why did I take up Sasuke's offer! Why!' Naruto twitched while Sasuke was pulling him out the door.

"Let's hurry! I want to show you my favorite place!" Sasuke said happily. (A/N: He has feelings? Whoa...)

At the park

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwwwwwwwww! Watch it Sasuke! Ow. Ow." Naruto said, with pain.

"Oh, come on. They're just a few rose thorns. We're almost there!" Sasuke said sweetly.

"A _few_ rose thorns? There's like, thirty five on me!"

"Actually, there are two hundred fifty rose thorns on you. That's not a lot!"

"Not _a lot_? _Two hundred fifty_!"

"We're here!"

"It's...a...really big tree? Why'd you bring me to a tree? There are trees everywhere in Konohagakure!" Naruto said.

"Come on! I made a branch plank up this tree!" Sasuke said with so much pride and zeal.

"Isn't it called a tree house?"

"But I built it on a plank on a branch. It's not a house. Just a plank!"

"Okay then."

The boys went up into the tree. Naruto still had the rose thorns in him and was planning on throwing them at Sasuke up in the _branch plank_. Sasuke decided he should help Naruto take the thorns out because watching the boy struggle to get them out was just aggravating.

"Just sit. I can get the ones on your back" Sasuke demanded.

"Never! I don't seem to trust you because you made me go on a date with you as payment for the tutoring! Hmp!" bawled Naruto.

"You wanted the help? You agreed you'd do anything for the extra tutor. So this is your payment. A date with me." laughed Sasuke.

"Why'd it have to be a _date_? You don't even like me. As a friend or...anything."

"Shut up! I-I-I-I do like you! Aishiteru Naruto! You hear that! AI-SHI-TE-RU!" Sasuke yelled furiously. (A/N: Man, he gets made too quickly...)

"Oh. Wait, so you're..._gay_?" Naruto asked as if he was a cat that hasn't seen a mouse before.

"Y-Yeah."

"Sasuke, you're a good..._friend_..._sometimes_...but I'm not into you like _that_. I'm not...g-g-_gay_."

"I knew things where too good to be true. I knew it." Sasuke cried quietly.

"But we could be friends! Or rivals in our case." Naruto said with that crazy be-happy-I'm-happy grin of his.

"Yeah right. No point in living if you have no one to love. That's what you told me. So I thought that you had the same feelings. I was wrong." Sasuke waved before he stepped over the edge of the plank.

Naruto saw what Sasuke was about to do. Thanks to Kyuubi's fast reflexes, Naruto was quick enough to grab Sasuke's waist and pull him back. Sasuke was shock at Naruto's decision. Before, many times, Sasuke would hear Naruto wish that the boy was dead or never existed. But what was this. He was about to let Naruto have his wish but the blonde choose to save him. Instead of letting him plunge into the ground, have his body broken up, blood spilled everywhere, and a pack of coyotes come and feed off of his corpse. _He _saved _him_.

"W-W-Why? You don't love me! You just hate me. Like everyone else!" Shuttered Sasuke.

"Do I?" Naruto grinned devilishly.

".:hugs Naruto:. Aishiteru Naruto."

"Umm...Sasuke. Save the touchy stuff for later. We're about to hit rock bottom!" Naruto panicked.

"What do you mean? Rock bottom? We're still on the plank right?" Sasuke whispered.

"No, after you hugged me you surprised me so I let go to hug you. And now we're falliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" both boys cried.

They could see their life pass before their eyes. Sasuke saw all his accomplishments, missions, the lost of his parents, and Naruto's smiling face. Naruto saw himself on the swing, Iruka, missions with Sasuke, but mostly himself eating ramen.

'Hmm, I thought I would have done more than that.' Naruto thought his last thought.

"We're gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"Sasuke screamed loudly.

Naruto quickly grabbed the older boy and kissed him. Sweet yet hard. Soft yet ferocious.

.:bonk:.

They parted.

"Na-Naruto. We're not dead. We're some how..._alive?" Sasuke_ was astonished!

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think your head broke the fall." Sasuke chuckled.

Both boys are upside down but only Naruto's head hit the ground and it caused a big crater!

"Well, Iruka-sensei always said I had a hard head. And I've taken up a lot of Sakura's beatings in the head!" Naruto laughed with no control.

"Hey, the stars are out. Wanna stay here for a little while longer, "Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah. Promise me one thing. When we go on another date. Don't do suicide," Naruto requested.

"'Kay. So, wait. You'll go on another date with me?" Sasuke baffled.

"Are you asking me again?"

"Maybe. Yeah."

"Okay! Remember! No suicide!"

The day of the Math Test

"U-CHI-HA Would you please get Uzumaki off your lap?" Iruka-sensei pleaded for the hundred and fifty time.

"Come one Naruto. Off. The test is about to start. Off me now." Sasuke calmly implore.

"Okay Sasu-chan! We're still on for the date tonight right?" Naruto pouted.

"Yeah." the raven-haired boy sighed.

"That's it! No more love talking in the class! If you're going to do that, go outside the classroom and talk!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

"Okay then!" Naruto happily said.

Together, the boys went outside the classroom. Right away, Sasuke pinned Naruto up against the wall and kissed him.

Half way through the test

"Mmm. Sa-Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Damn it! If you're going to make out, close the classroom door! There's a test going on!" Iruka-sensei hollered.

Iruka-sensei then went in the class and closed the door.

After the Test

"You boys need to take the test. You have the whole classroom to yourselves. _Enjoy_ the test you brats." Iruka-sensei said coldly.

"Awww man! I'm so gonna fail this!" Naruto whined.

"Remember what I taught you. Or just...wing it. Yeah?" Sasuke suggested.

"Okay!"

Next Day (A/N Am I too confusing?)

Iruka began to hand out the testes.

"Well done Naruto! A B! Keep the good work now, you hear? And Sasuke if you're going to help him, don't start making out." Iruka-sensei laughed.

"Well, well, I think I should award you tonight or getting that B+. Whatdda' you say?" Sasuke whispered seductively.

"Hell yeah!"

Owari

Shin-Hana: Hmm. Not bad. I did this without a story plot at first and just went along with things. Just go with the flow is what I say to myself sometime. Go with the flow! Dozo (Please) R&R. Thanx.


End file.
